


Tired

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Fluff???, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just found it really easy to write for so I made this in 3 days, I'm not very good at this but I'll try, I'm up for writing fluff now, Implied Murder, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, keith x male reader, male reader - Freeform, might make this a bunch of one-shots now, only if you guys want too???, this was a 3AM idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Keith loved his boyfriend (Y/N) very dearly. Sure; he had a hard time expressing it, but it was still there. On the flip side, he was finding it much harder to hide his annoyance with him. Expressly with all the bi-weekly 'comes back at ungodly/late hours' thing. Whatwashe doing? Was (Y/N) cheating on him? Was he secretly drinking at a bar? Was he in some type of colt?Keith didn't know, and he hasn't bothered asking (Y/N) either.And it was pissing him off.





	1. 1

Keith finally sat down on the couch of his shared apartment. Ugh, another day of college and annoying students today. Same old, same old. At least he was home. Finally. "(Y/N)? (Y/N), are you home?" Keith called out. When he got no response he opted for getting up and scrutinizing the place. Maybe his boyfriend/roommate is sleeping. He looked in both the small bedrooms, the kitchen, checked the bathroom, and outside where the downs stair area was. As (Y/N) tend to hang around there whenever he needed air. But he was nowhere to be found. Great. "Ugh, where is he? He has morning classes; he should be here by now." He slowly trudged back up the stairs, went down the hallway, and locked the door behind him. Keith was too tired for this. (Y/N) would show up eventually. Until then, he was going to catch up on some sweet, sweet sleep. So back to the bathroom he went, slipped off his closes, took a bath, dried off, got into pjs, and took a nap. It took a while to actually fall asleep, but the dream state of mind finally got ahold of him, and he slipped into the void.

 

\---

 

When Keith woke up, about three hours had passed. He looked over at his digital clock resting on his nightstand. _6:17_ it read. _Good enough._ He sat up and stretched out his arms. As he looked over to his nightstand again, he realized something he hadn't before. There was a piece of paper folded in two under his clock. _Shit, why haven't I noticed that before?_ Taking it slowly from underneath the digital device, he opened it and saw (Y/N)'s (neat/messy) handwriting.

 

_Hey Keith, I'm going to be home really late tonight. Don't wait up for me. Just go to sleep ok?_

_:)_

_-(Y/N)_

 

Keith eye twitched, if this had been the first time this had happened or the first time a while. Maybe he wouldn't care. He wouldn't give this another thought, thinking maybe (Y/N) was staying over at a friend’s place, or something like that. But this wasn't the first time this had happened, or the first time in a while. No, this was becoming a weekly occurs, and by God was this really pissing him off. Where the hell was he going off to? And why so often too?

 

\---

 

By the time you got home, it was already 2 o'clock in the morning. Shit, that took longer than anticipated. Hopefully Keith won't get mad at you this time. This was almost the latest you've ever gotten home from one of your 'trips'. You were seriously considering to stop going to these things. The times to be there were starting to leak into your own schedule. Before then, it used to work alongside your classes, so you could slip right back in before Keith got back around 3. On the rare occasions when he got out early or class was canceled, you would just fabricate a story for your absents. Now, it was starting and ending at times that wasn't exactly convenient for you.

As you thought about this your car pulled into the apartment's parking lot. Shifting the gear to park, you pulled out the keys from the ignition. A sigh left your mouth. This was becoming too much of a hassle. Maybe you should get stop, it was messing with your sleep. Ably, it was only bi-weekly, meaning these things only happen twice a week, but still. You could begin to feel Keith's annoyance with you bleed through.

_Keith..._

You were quite surprised at the fact that he hasn't badgered you about where you've been; yet. He's only told you off about getting home so late. You recalled one time where he said, and quote,—"(Y/N), it's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning. What the hell?" Keith was pretty sleepy when he said that, as you accidentally woke him up.

_Clack!_

"Shit!"

Oh, look. You dropped your keys. Why, aren't you clumsy? You groaned, you couldn't even open your door properly. You bent down to grab your keys and open your door. It was dark inside, no lights were on. No surprise here. Your boyfriend was probably already asleep. Just turn on the lights and-

_Flick!_

The living room lights were on. You turned around to put your stuff away and join Keith in bed, but...

"(Y/N), we need to talk."

Shit, he was awake and standing in front of you. Arms crossed with a disapproving, but tried look on his face.

* * *

 

**Hi guys! I know I have others stories I should be trying to update but...**

**This was a 3AM idea, can you blame me?**

**Yes, yes you can.**

**To be honest, I was going to have the reader just be out for today only, because you have something to do. And the next scene would be a few hours later when you'd get back and it would've been just fluffy until the end from there. But that didn't happen. Instead, this happened. And while I do want to fix it, (since I kinda dung myself into a hole) that would be rewriting a big part of this. So...no. I don't feel like doing that.**

**Now the thing is I don't really know what to do for what you're going to bi-weekly. I have a safely-net that I'm going to fall to if I can't think of a good one. That's going to be 'cock/dog fight' or 'underground rallies'.**

**I'm not sure though...do you guys have any suggestion? I would love to hear them. :)**

**I really dung myself into a hole with this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey babe.” You quickly threw a grin on your face, knowing that you were fucked. “Didn’t think you’d still be up! Did you wait for me?”

Keith’s face remained unamused; in fact, he seemed to get a little bit annoyed at your statement. “As a matter of fact, I did.” His tone was tried, but still held some angry behind it. You heard him sigh as he advanced towards you. Almost glaring, he pulled you into the living room and locked the door before facing you.

You knew this day was going to come, you should’ve stopped the day the times started to inconvenience you. Why hadn’t you listened to your gut? “Oh?” You questioned. The looked he gave you made you instantly drop your shenanigans. Your fake grin fell as an apologetic look took its place. “Listen, Keith. I am so sorry. It’s 2 AM in the freaking morning, but I swear I didn’t know it would take me this long to get back.” You put both hands into the air, hoping he would take this as an honest answer to his unspoken question, which-in all actuality, it was.

Keith walked over to grab your writ, you didn’t protest, it was for the best. A pissed off Keith and an angry Keith were two different things. And the latter was not one to mess with; you’ve seen him in action enough times to know that. Letting him drag you over to the couch, he sat you down and followed suit. “So,” he began, “mind telling me what’s going on?”

You were about to protest. Insist that nothing is going on, and you were just out helping a friend, and the time slipped form the both of you. But no, lying would make it worst, and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Still was a deal though. Your eyes slowly met his. You frowned for a moment, trying to figure out to word your next sentence. “Ummm, hey I…I’m really tried right now. You must be to. I know I’m going to have to explain to you; and I will! I promise! But, not right now. Can we just talk about this in the morning? It’s Saturday tomorrow, we’ll have all day.” You begged, adding hand gestures as you spoke. You really weren’t lying. It had been a really busy day; you just wanted to fall asleep. Not deal with this. Although this is all kind of your fault; still doesn’t make the fact you’re enervated irrelevant.

Apparently, your prayers to God had been answer.

Keith gave you a glare as his face took on a bitter look to it, but he quirky dropped it. “If _that’s_ what you what.” He quipped at you. “Then fine. But you’re sleeping on the couch.” With that he stormed off into the bed room.

You blinked. _That was…oddly easy?_ He usually puts up more of a fight that that. Your boyfriend was a stubborn man after all. “Maybe he doesn’t want to deal with this right now either?” You reasoned with yourself and sighed. Well, that was a bridge already crossed. Might as well get changed and go to sleep.

 

-

 

A blanked laid over you as you tried to find a comfortable spot on the couch. It wasn’t an old one by any standards, but you were much too busy trying to go over what to say to Keith. After all…how the heck were you supposed to tell him that you’re… An idea popped into your head as you pondered. “Oh, it’s not perfect. But it’ll have to do.” You concluded to yourself. Satisfied with your idea, you let sleep embrace you into its dark arms. Drifting off into a dreamless void that is the act of sleeping. How nice it is. How nice it _was_.

* * *

 

**Ok, so this was meant to be MUCH longer. As I intended it to finish the story within this chapter. However, I got lazy, didn’t have much time, and since I haven’t updated this story in about 4 months, I thought I should. (P.S. I only started writing this chapter for a week or two.) In all honestly, I really don’t like it, but I guess that’s all the stress I’m feeling seeping thought to my writing…**


	3. Chapter 2 -(NEW VER.)-

**OKAY, so let meh tell ya.**

**My original idea (aka, me asking for ideas and then sewing the ones I like the best together) was to have the reader actually be a werewolf, and was in a pack. In the morning you would go to Keith and say that you're a 911 operator and you worked under the table; which is why you didn't tell him. You say you were afraid he would let it slip and you would get in trouble and so would your superiors bc they let you work under the table. Keith would be understanding about this but is a bit upset. The next day you would resign from the pack and just leave them alone, and feel a bit guilty about lying to your boyfriend.**

**But then I read this Saeran/Yoosung fic. (I accident tapped on that tag when I was trying to tap a Saeyoung/Yoosung tag. [Cuz I loved the bromance between those two.] But now I really like the Saeran x Yoosung ship???) AND IT GAVE ME THIS REALLY GOOD IDEA. This is my option, it's better than my other idea.**

**So yeah I'm scrapping chapter 2, but I'm going to leave the original up there so I can just remember how much I decided to change it. I did this in my other story (the Gravity Falls one), except with that one; I scrap three whole chapters instead and kept up the old ones.**

**Anyway here you go!**

* * *

 

He had a look of annoyance on his face, a mixture of impatient and curiosity with just a hint of anger. His posture said everything. He was tired, irritated, and was obviously in a ‘no shit’ mood. Long story short, the shorter man was intimidating; mullet and all.

You swallow the lump in your throat and gave him a sheepish smile. "Oh...hey babe. It's pretty late isn't it? Couldn't sleep?" You tried to speak as smoothly as you could, buying yourself a couple more seconds by turning around to lock the front door. You didn't need anyone breaking in at this time. You wouldn't very keen on someone letting themselves in. Then again, nor would Keith be…

"(Y/N) where the hell have you been?" Your smile faltered as Keith cut straight to the point. In all honesty you were expecting this. I mean this is Keith after all; he's not really going to indulge in your conversation starters. Or as he would say, _bullshit talk_.

Your lips pressed into a thin line. "Places." You walked right by him, knowing that it was rude but not wanting confirmation. That was the last thing you wanted right now. Behind you Keith was letting out some curses in a language you didn't understand, making you automatically assumed it was probably Korean. He growled in frustration and quickly caught up to catch your wrist.

"'Places' isn't an answer." He quipped. His grip on you only seemed to tighten and it only slightly hurts.

You sighed and rubbed your face with your free hand. "Sure it is." A matter-of-fact tone took over, "It's just not a very good one." You veered around to face him, hoping it would prompt him to let go of you. Surprisingly enough, it worked. Although he straighten up his posture and gave you a look that said 'seriously?'. You shrugged at him and waited for him to speak again. You knew he was on to you. You wondered what he could possibly think what was going on. What conclusions to did he jump too, and what exactly did he notice? Anybody would be wondering if they were in his shoes. _Dammit._ You thought. You really should've stop going over there when the times started to inconvenience you, but it did help with the…well, problem.

"Don't snake your way out of this. I have a right to know where the hell you go off to all the time. How long have you been doing this?  Where do you go? Who's with you? Why are yo-"

You stuck out a hand to silence him mid-sentence. "Ok, I have to stop you there. You're just going on a tangent at this point. Listen. I know you want to know, but..." You licked your lips, suddenly realizing how dry they were. You looked at him, scrutinizing his facial expression and body language. Deciphering whether or not you should just tell him or give a lie to get out of the situation.

He raised an eyebrow at you. "But what?"

In a split second you decided what you should do. You pulled him in for a hug; he tensed as you did so. It almost hurt knowing that he did that, that he probably thinks ill of you right now. "Look, I'm not cheating on you if that what you’re thinking. You know I would never do that. I-I love you too much."

You felt him hug you back, his face pressed against your neck. "You make hard to believe."

"Keith I-"

"Just tell me, please?"

You winced. If it was at his nearly pleading tone, or at the fact you would have to explain. You didn't know. It was probably a mixture of both though. "I will." Your grip on him loosened. "I promise, just not now."

Keith's anger seemed to bubble back up at your words. "Stop dodging the—"

"I'm not ready." You blurted out. You weren't really thinking, just acting on impulse. Like a certain somebody. "I can't tell you right now. Just hold on, please?"

* * *

The two of you were up the next morning. You sat uncomfortably on the gray couch and your hands were folded. Keith took the seat next to you, his eyes avoiding your gaze. You took a breath in.

"So..." He begins.

"So?" You repeat and recline.

"The visits." He said sternly. "The way you just disappear and don't tell me what the hell you are. The reasons you're coming back so fucking late." His words came out harsh and his tongue was like a knife piercing into your skin. You flinched and hesitated before speaking.

"Oh... Of course. Yes. Um, I've been going to this..." _Group. Just say group._ You prodded at yourself mentally to speak. Just too say those goddamn words. You couldn't help it; you started to shake a bit. It was scary in a sense. You didn't want to tell him the reason why are you going to this group. Didn't want him to find out, at least not this early on. But then again trust is the way to build up a relationship, but it just felt that it was too early. But you guess there's no other way out of the situation besides lying. And you did not want to do that now as he was this…volatile person you guess. _How do I explain something like that to him?!_

"Hey, (Y/N)." Keith waved his hand in front of your face.

 _Fuck._ You've must've been staring off into space. You felt your face heat up a bit and you could tell you were blushing because...well that was kind embarrassing. You brought up your hand to rub your face before turning toward towards Keith; looking him in the eyes. "Have I told you of my ex?"

His eyebrows furrowed, giving away the fact he was thinking about it. "Yeah?" It almost sounded like a question. "What does any of this have to do with Tommy?" Irrigation threaded through his word, but that was a given really.

You shook your head. "No no. Not him. _Her._ " The amount of emphasis you strained on the last word almost made you cringe. The look confused look Keith gave you told you that you hadn't mentioned her to him. _Go figures._ You thought. "She was..." You looked over to your side and swallowed the lump in your throat. You decided to tell him her name instead. "Her name was Sarah. As cliché as that name is." You mumbled the last part to yourself. You tried clearing your throat to give yourself a second to continue. "I met her almost 4 years ago."

 

_/le flashback/_

_A girl sat on top of a picnic table, the dog underneath her wagging its tail happily, thinking the human wants to play. Said girl yelps when the dog puts its upper paws on the seat. She falls backwards as she tries to jump away, forgetting for a second she was on a table. A young man before her catches her. "Uh. Well hello there." He says, quite confused._

_"Oh, thanks." Replied the girl. The dog jumped onto her as the man held her and an ear pricing screech filled the air._

_/End Flashback/_

 

You went on with your story, staying how you two became friends, then started dating and it honesty was smooth sailing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Keith interrupted your ramblings, not understanding why you were telling him all this.

"It's...it's because she the subject of it."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It **means** that I...did something terrible... She wasn't actually a good person."  You wiped the sweat away from your face with your sleeve. You could feel it layering you even though you're inside, not outside. You guessed you were just nervous. "She became really controlling, didn't like the fact I had friends that weren't in her group, got really jealous anytime I hugged _anyone_ that wasn't her, and kept crossing a line I wasn't comfortable with; all the time. She would consistently take things away from me if I wasn't paying attention to her the moment she was in the same room as me. She—" A hand placed on top of yours stopped your rant. You slowly looked up, your throat going dry as you recalled the events afterward, what she did, what _you_ did.

Keith looked you in the eye. "It's okay..." You could tell he didn't really know what was going on still, but he could understand that you were upset. You took a deep breath in.

"It's not. It's really not. She was crazy Keith. When I finally got tired of putting up with her, she tried to...she..."

"What did she do?"

You felt your eyes get hot. You hated talking about this part. "She tried to kill me." You whispered; you pulled your hand out of Keith's grip. You didn't want to be holding it right now, you felt dirty. Wiping away a tear you tried to recompose yourself.

Keith sits back to give you space. He's still confused on what this has to do with the disappearances, but right now he's thinking that maybe you are going to a—.

"We were living together at the time, so I stayed over at a friend’s place until I could move all of my stuff out." You dared to look at him, trying to control your crying. Doing that wasn't going to help at all. "She broke in...she, she killed him." Your voice broke. You recalled hearing that scream that woke you up. You remember that horrid smell that started to linger in the air...you remember being so scared and her limp body on the floor, with blood on you. "She went after me next and I–" You couldn't finished on what happened next. Your boyfriend pulled you into a hug and rubbed circles into your back. He hushed you and you clung onto him. Keith understood now, you did something...something he's done before. But you didn't know, you were softer and he could see how this affected you.

"You've being going to a support group haven't you?" You nodded into his shoulder. Keith hummed to let you know he got it. "Why is it so late though? It looked like you were doing something shady."

You loosened your grip to mumble out. "It's not a legitimate group. A random person hostess it at their place. They had to change the time due to-" you hiccupped and continued, "due to personal reasons."

Keith nodded and hugged you tighter. There was so much left of the day, but he could already tell it was the end of it for you two.

 

**-Time Skip bc suddenly writing for this became awkward-**

 

It was near nighttime already and you were cuddled on the couch next to your boyfriend. A blanket covered you two as a random movie played. Not-so-healthy-food littered the coffee table up front, and someone was already asleep. It was you.

Keith's eyes were no longer focused on the television; instead it laid on your resting figure. Earlier had been tough, constant reassures from one side and a crying mess on the other was...familiar to him to say the very least. His eyes wondered over to a framed picture of him and Shiro from a while ago. Memories are weird. Tricky even.

"Keith?"

Said boy's attention snapped right back to the person next to him. "Hey." He said back affectionately.

You stirred and attempted to sit up before quickly realizing you're too sleepy for that right now. "Ugh, what time is it?" You complained.

"Late. Want to head to bed?"

You smiled. “Yes please." Today wasn't your ideal Saturday, but at least Keith's by your side. That counts, right?

* * *

 

 **/coughs out blood/ This was written terribly. Now I’m going to hate this fic forever. Sorry that this was such a disappointing let down. :| Ok, I actually wanted to scrap this chapter and try to continue the other idea, but I mentally bitch-slapped myself near the end and said. “no.** _u hoe. finish this shit. u started it. dumb hoe.”_

**Anyway, two things to say, one, I am well aware that you guys actually like this story. (Some of you more so than people from other sites, but you get the picture.) Do you guys want me to do more one-shot within this universe? Like, fluff n’ stuff and cute things, not this random shit I came up with at 3AM in the morning. Because I am totally up for writing fluff right now. I even have ideas if you guys want more??? Hell, I’ll even take suggestion! And if I pick yours, I’ll credit you. :) Kill me please.**

**Second thing, the stuff I made…reader-chan say about Sarah is strongly based off a person I knew freshmen year. :) (I’m a high schooler) of course, the ‘meeting for the first time’ is utter bullshit, but the things she did (besides the killing part of course) was things she did ALL the time and we were only friends??? And even then she forced me into a friendship. That’s a bad sign, get out immediately. That’s hella stretchy. She did even more things than that, but I didn’t want the list to be too long.**

**Anyway, sorry for the edginess of this A/N’s and all the swearing I’m doing, I’m quite angry at the moment and literally proofread this and edited it (plus adding the A/N of course) to blow off steam since I can’t do anything. You know, just being a dumb teen.**

**I look forward to your guys’ feedback! :D**


	4. Wake

_Alyssa3716_ on Quotev: _Maybe have reader accidentally wake up Keith without knowing. Keith sees him and then weird stuff happen maybe?_

**Okay, I don't know why, but for some reason I told myself I wouldn't write anything for this until somebody gives me a suggestion. Maybe because I was pretty certain I was quickly going to get a suggestion. I don't know, the people on AO3 and Quotev seemed to like this, so why not?**

**Anyway, were here now so let's get this stared!**

* * *

The dream from behind your eyelids started to fade, and the feeling of being awake slowly came to you. You were waking up. You didn't jolt out of bed, quite frankly that's not something one can do, no jerking out of place in bed either, that would've cause you to wake up entirely. It was more of a slowly realization that reality was taking a seat. That's all. A slow-paced drip of water against rock, it'll take it's time, but it'll do damage given **enough** time.

Waking up in bed next to the love of your life also meant you probably shouldn't stir too much if you value your life.

Okay, not really. It's just that Keith wasn't the type of person that gets much sleep. At least not when you first met him. He's less of an insomniac nowadays, but that doesn't mean you don't love to watch him sleep.

Well that came out sounding weird.

Rephrasing that.

You loved watching his peaceful demeanor show up; a calm soft look would grace his features. And it was so cute. You just wanted to boop his little nose. However that would most likely be a bad idea. That doesn't mean you can't slip out of bed and make coffee for him and a cup for yourself/a cup of tea for yourself. Or perhaps water will just do. Water is good.

But first check the time.

_Wait...where is it?_

You started to feel around your pillow for your phone, you're pretty sure you fell asleep after browsing the internet. It should be hiding somewhere... Ah, ha! Under the blankets it was. Yes you guys sleep with two blankets on. Hey, it's cold all the time now.

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

Oh, you woke up Keith. Good luck.

He pulled the blankets back up with him, trying to tuck himself in and block out the cold, what a foolish attempt. It was futile. The cold air of regret and—I mean, the cold air of the chilly night before will eventually latch onto him. Whether he likes it is not. "Well good morning to you to Keith." You spoke in a sticky sweet tone that was obviously sarcasm, because seriously? That was the first thing he says to you when he wakes up? "And I was searching for my phone. Need to know the time." You added as you waved your personal electronic device.

He still possessed a groggy face and frowned at you. His eyelids were still halfway and he halfheartedly sat up to look at you better. "We have a clock." He mentioned in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"You broke it last week." You hummed.

"Oh...yeah." Keith slumped back down in defeat and placed his arm over his eyes. It was blatant that he wasn't ready to get up. You smiled. He usual doesn't be lazy in bed unless you force him to. Which is kinda weird, but whatever. Most of the time he's already awake and out and about. Doing things or just simply cleaning his knifes and daggers. Honestly, the fact he had so many was no longer amusing to you, but rather somewhat frightening. Why did he feel the need to collect so many? Then again you do have a collection of (___)...

 

-

 

It seemed apparent that today was going to be a lazy day. You weren't complaining. You were quite content sitting in your chair with a cup of coffee/tea/water and your boyfriend hanging off your shoulder. He was lazily drinking black coffee with his arm leaning on you. The two of you spoke quietly about nothing and something. All at the same time.

The atmosphere was pleasant and calm, a quite pocket of space where you two could enjoy each other's company. It-

Keith pecked you on the check with a kiss. It caught you off guard; you couldn't help but laugh. You returned the flavor and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I love you." You spoke sweetly.

"I love you too, so much." He placed his cup down and hugged your form, taking a seat in your lap and letting himself bury his head in the crook of your neck. You warp your arms around him, both of your guy's beverages forgotten at this point; and hummed a familiar tune.

You two stay there for a while.

* * *

 **Whoa** **, this was shorter than I thought. You can tell I started off real strong but then my brain reminded me I don’t really know how to write fluff…**

**Oh well, I have at least two more chapters planned. They’ll be much longer too.**


End file.
